gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Light My Pyre
Light My Pyre is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from his apartment in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Victor Vance goes to Lance's house in Ocean Beach expecting to meet Louise Cassidy-Williams, however, when he arrives he finds his brother. Louise's sister, Mary-Jo, turns up and informs Victor that her sister has been kidnapped by Armando Mendez and is being held at the Mendez Mansion on Prawn Island. After a brief argument, the Vance brothers leave and are confronted by two Mendez Cartel gang members. They destroy Lance's Infernus with a rocket launcher before driving off, being followed by the Vance brothers. Despite more attacks from members of the Mendez Cartel, the Vance brothers manage to reach the Mendez mansion. Lance enters the mansion, leaving Victor to kill the Mendez goons outside. Victor makes his way inside and finds Armando, who tells him that both Louise and Lance are dead, and then attacks Victor with a flamethrower. Victor kills Armando and goes upstairs to rescue his brother and Louise. He finds Lance unconscious and Louise, badly injured. Louise explains that her relationship with Vic could have been special, and Vic reminds her that their relationship was special. Louise asks Vic to make sure Mary-Jo takes care of her child, and dies. Vic, in despair, is approached by an awaken Lance, who explains that Louise was not right for him and that family matters. After the mission, Mary-Jo pages Vic explaining that she is very upset and can't bother to contact Vic again. Deaths *Armando Mendez - Killed by Victor Vance for kidnapping and killing Louise Cassidy-Williams. *Louise Cassidy-Williams - Succumbed to gunshot wounds caused by Armando Mendez. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Follow Lance and destroy the attacking cars before he is killed. *Enter Mendez's mansion. *Kill Armando Mendez. Post mission pager message Reward The reward for completing the mission is a $2,500 and the mission Over The Top is unlocked. Notes *After Lance takes off on his bike, Vic is left without a vehicle. Attempting to carjack someone is risky and can waste too much time (especially if the carjack victim fights back). Instead, run east from the house to find a PCJ-600 parked against a tree (see the video). *The difficulty in the first part of the level comes from the fact Lance drives in an out of control fashion, oblivious as to whether he's running into Victor, or passing into his line of fire. Victor can kill Lance if he hits him too many times. *It is possible for Lance to make it to the mansion without Vic's help. It's better to just eliminate the first car as well. *Don't attempt to attack the Mendez house without full health and armor - note that Victor will likely be down on both by the end of the car chase. Fortunately, there is no time limit on storming the house after Lance arrives, which means the player can pick up ammo, armor and health (and a bulletproof vehicle from an Empire site) as required before attacking the house. *An even better method for storming the house can allow the player to avoid fighting any of the Mendez goons at all; simply drive to the nearby Vice Point Mall, enter and exit, and then return to the house. The guards will be trapped in Blue Hell after you load up the interior of the mall, allowing Vic to enter the house with no damage at all. *It's tempting to stand down the street and begin sniping at the guards, but once the guards begin to spawn in front of the house, they will also spawn on the street behind Vic, leading to a potential quick death if he's caught with a sniper rifle with no auto aim. *Vic doesn't have to kill all of Mendez' men, he simply has to work his way to the entrance at the back of the house. *Completing the Firefighter side-mission (thus becoming fireproof) and being equipped with a Minigun or an M249 makes the boss fight with Armando quick and easy. Trivia *The name of this mission is likely a reference to the song "Light My Fire" by The Doors. *During the cutscene in which an enemy blows up Lance's Infernus, Vic is seen crouching, though the ability to crouch in gameplay is absent from the game. *Although Lance's Infernus was destroyed in this mission, it will still appear outside his apartment along with his Biker Angel after the mission. He may have bought another Infernus after the mission. Gallery LightMyPyre-GTAVCS2.jpg Video walkthrough Navigation }} es:"Light My Pyre" Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories